


Cherry On Top

by brebanana93



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Biting, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Until it gets resolved lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebanana93/pseuds/brebanana93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a bar, Scott asks Hugh if he can tie a cherry stem with his tongue. All eyes are on Hugh as he smiles knowingly, placing the cherry stem on the tip of his tongue. Everyone's intrigued, including Mads.</p><p>Especially Mads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/gifts).



> A late birthday present for my dear friend Steph. Happy birthday hun <3
> 
> This is basically just porn, sorry not sorry lol.

It had been a while since the group of them were able to go out for drinks. 

Hugh was surrounded by the sounds of clinking glasses, loud music, talking and laughter. Normally it would overwhelm him but tonight it put him at ease. Filming was beginning to take a toll on him again, so being able to spend time with his friends and co-stars not on set was at least refreshing in comparison to the daily grind, even if it was in the hotel bar. Late nights paired with early mornings, bitterly cold weather, too much time away from Claire and Cyrus…

“Hugh, you doing alright over there?” Caroline asked from across the table. Mads turned to look at him, and he wore a worried look on his face.

Hugh blinked a few times before stirring his drink. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired is all.” That was an understatement. Fucking exhausted was probably more accurate.

Satisfied, everyone resumed their chatter. But Mads was still looking at him. After a few seconds of awkward eye contact, Hugh dropped his gaze to the table. He watched as the cherry in his drink sank to the bottom. Normally he would be drinking beer, but Aaron bought everyone a round and he wanted something a little harder at first. Even if it was sweet and fruity.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve seemed kind of stressed lately.” 

Hugh flinched, startled by Mads’ voice. “I promise, I’m okay. Long days of filming are starting to wear me out again, that’s all.”

“Ah, I can relate. I’m sorry that you’re having a rough time. At least we’re done for the week?” Mads placed a hand on his shoulder, and Hugh flinched again. “You’re awfully jumpy.”

He shrugged before raising his glass to his lips. “Sorry. I’m kind of out of it.” Hugh could still feel Mads’ gaze as he took a drink. Only now he was focused on Hugh’s mouth.  
Hugh couldn’t tell if his face was turning red from the attention or the alcohol. 

As if he wasn’t already uncomfortable enough, Scott felt the need to make it worse. “Hey Hugh, inquiring minds are _dying_ to know.” He leaned across the table. “Can you tie the stem of that cherry in your drink with your tongue?”

Caroline immediately started laughing at the question, and Hugh felt his face turn even redder.

“It’s okay if you can’t do it, Hugh. No one is going to laugh if you can’t,” Mads said.

Hugh looked up from the table and smiled. “No it’s fine, I’ll bite.” He picked up his drink and quickly chugged the rest, using his tongue to fish the cherry out from in between the ice. He flipped it around with his teeth, putting the cherry, stem and all, in his mouth. A few seconds later, Hugh stuck out is tongue to show the stem on the tip. “Prepare to be amazed.”

Mads was interested, primarily for reasons that he realized were not at all appropriate. Regardless, he truly did want to know if Hugh could work magic with tongue. He watched as Hugh folded the stem around the tip of his tongue before biting down in the center to cross the ends. In no time at all, Hugh was showing the tied stem to the table. Everyone hooted and hollered, while Mads caught himself licking his lips. 

He froze instantly when he noticed that Hugh was looking at him, searching for some sort of reaction on his face. And a reaction he did get. Mads saw him turn crimson before looking down to place the stem on a napkin.

“I’ll be back in a couple of minutes. I’m feeling a little flushed,” Hugh said as he excused himself from the table. 

Mads continued to watch him as he crossed the bar, waiting to see where Hugh would end up. Only when he opened the door to the men’s bathroom did Mads look away. 

He would be lying if he said that Hugh wasn’t attractive. The man was absolutely fucking stunning with his brown curls and breathtaking blue eyes. He had a killer jawline and a nice ass too. But they were both married with children and this was just so fucking inappropriate. They’d been friends for over a decade and Mads didn’t want their friendship to be ruined because he couldn’t control himself. He had managed to all these years, so why fuck it up now?

But he felt partially responsible for Hugh’s trip to the bathroom, so it would be the polite thing to do to go and check up on him. As a friend. 

Mads scooted his chair back from the table. “I’m going to go check up on him. He did seem ill.”

Aaron and Scott exchanged a look, but Caroline nodded as Mads got up from his chair. When he opened the bathroom door, Hugh was standing in front the sink splashing water on his face.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Hugh jumped back from the sink, smacking his hand on the faucet. “Jesus fuck, Mads, I didn’t hear you come in. Yeah I’m good. Just needed to cool off.” He turned off the faucet and frowned when there weren’t any paper towels left. “Why are you so concerned?”

“Because…” Mads hesitated before deciding to take a step forward. Hugh immediately took a step backward. “I can’t help but wonder what’s got you all flustered.” He took a few more steps, and Hugh backed up until he was leaning against the wall. “Be honest with me, Hugh. I know you’re tired but there’s something else bothering you. I just want to know what’s going on.”

Hugh chewed on his lip. “I… it’s not… It’s n-nothing,” he stuttered. “Seriously don’t worry about it. I just need to get some sleep.”

Mads was unconvinced. He closed the remaining distance between the two of them, leaving them so close that he could feel Hugh’s rapid breathing. “It’s me, isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question, and it didn’t need to be. Mads already knew. When he got no response from Hugh, Mads grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head against the wall. Hugh whimpered at the sharp contact, turning his head to look away.

Mads pressed him harder into the wall, their bodies now molded together. He leaned down to mouth at the shell of Hugh’s ear. “It’s me, isn’t it,” he repeated, accent thicker than usual. He pressed his lips to Hugh’s neck, just underneath his jaw. “Tell me, Hugh. I want to hear you say it.”

The presence of Mads’ tongue on his skin was too much, and Hugh couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped his mouth. “Yes!” he cried out, arching forward into Mads. “Fucking hell, yes.” Mads’ right thigh was now comfortably wedged between his legs against his crotch and he moaned again at the friction. “Take me somewhere. Because if you’re going to fuck me, it’s sure as fuck not going to be against the wall of this bathroom.”

Mads smiled against his neck. “How about against the wall of my bedroom?”

Seconds after Hugh’s nod of approval, Mads was shoving him across the bathroom and out the door. “Upstairs. I’ll tell them you’re retiring for the night. I’ll only be a couple of minutes,” he replied breathlessly.

He followed Hugh out of the bathroom, double checking to make sure he was really heading towards the elevator before walking over to the table.  
Scott was the only one that noticed his return initially. “Where the hell have you been? Where’s Hugh?”

Mads was left standing awkwardly behind his chair, not wanting to sit down. “I told you, I was going to check up on him. He decided to retire to his room for the night. He sends his apologies for leaving early.”

All three of them looked skeptical, and Mads was glad that he was the one that decided to return to the table before going upstairs. If Hugh were in his position, he’d be the color of a cherry and it would blow their cover.

“I think I’m going to head to my room myself, actually. Thank you Aaron, for the round. I think we all needed a break after this week.” 

Aaron and Scott exchanged another knowing look and Mads could swear he heard Caroline snicker. “No problem, Mads. We’ll see you bright and early on Monday if not again this weekend, yes?” Aaron asked.

Mads nodded and smiled before turning to leave. 

\------

When he got to the elevator, Hugh was still there waiting.

“I guess this is one downside of staying in a hotel with almost 30 floors. Imagine trying to escape if there were to be a fire,” Mads chuckled. He placed his hand in the small of Hugh’s back just as the elevator dinged. 

The elevator was empty, and he decided to use this to his advantage. Mads pressed the button for the top floor and crowded Hugh into the corner of the elevator, both of them groaning at the sudden contact. “Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this moment, Hugh?” he whispered against the other man’s ear. “For years I’ve been hoping that it wasn’t just me. That it couldn’t just be me.”

Mads dragged one hand down Hugh’s chest and planted the other in his curls. He was nipping at Hugh’s jawline whispering sweet nothings when he felt shaky but strong hands pull him up to eye level. “Shut up and fucking kiss me already,” came breathlessly, before he smashed their lips together. This kiss was far from gentle. Hugh was teeth and tongue and all Mads could do was take what his beautiful, blushing lover was offering. He could feel Hugh grinding against him, needy and desperate for friction. Mads could have came just from the whimpers that were escaping the other man’s throat.

Just as he was beginning to think that he would never make it, the elevator dinged again and the door opened. They both stumbled out of the elevator, Hugh pushing Mads down the hallway toward Mads’ room. After what felt like an eternity, his back finally hit the door and he fumbled around his pockets for the key card.

“As much as I appreciate your excitement, love, I really need to find my key first.”

Hugh backed off just long enough for Mads to fish his room key out of his pocket and open the door. As soon as he had flipped on the lights, Mads tossed his key onto the table and pinned Hugh to the wall by his shirt collar. “You are _mine_ ,” he spoke against Hugh’s skin. Hugh moaned when Mads fingers trailed from his collar down his chest, slowly undoing every button. 

Once Hugh’s shirt fell open and onto the floor, Mads started working on his own. Hugh slipped out of his socks and shoes before grabbing at his belt buckle. He froze when he noticed that Mads was staring at him, shirt discarded across the room. 

“What?” Hugh asked.

“Nothing, just taking in the gorgeous man in front of me.”

Hugh scoffed and continued taking off his pants. “There is a time and a place for that Mads, and right now, it is neither.”

“My apologies,” Mads laughed.

He grabbed Hugh’s hips, leading him backwards toward the bed. Once the back of Hugh’s legs hit the edge of the mattress, Mads kicked off his pants and all but shoved Hugh back against the pillows. He straddled his lover, grabbing his hands and pinning them against the bed. Hugh thrust upwards, causing both of them to moan. He thrashed wildly, desperately wanting his hands to be free. “Fuck, Mads, this isn’t fair.” Mads released them instantly, and Hugh placed them both in Mads’ hair, crashing their lips together again.  
Mads nipped at Hugh’s bottom lip, hard enough to draw a little blood, and the sensation made Hugh’s heels dig further into the mattress. He broke their kiss, only to continue leaving love bites down Hugh’s chest. Mads grazed his teeth over both of Hugh’s nipples and he felt the grip on his hair tighten. 

Hugh was panting, frantically pushing Mads down towards his hips. “I want you to suck me off. Now.” 

Mads was happy to oblige, settling closer to Hugh’s feet for a better position. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Hugh’s underwear and slid them off, tossing them across the room with the rest of their discarded clothing. Mads sank his teeth into Hugh’s inner thigh, drawing another loud moan from his lover. He loosely wrapped a hand around the base of Hugh’s cock before taking it fully in his mouth. Hugh impulsively thrust into his mouth, gripping Mads’ hair tighter and pushing further into the wet heat. Mads slackened his jaw, letting Hugh use him as he pleased. He could tell Hugh was getting closer, and his own cock was desperate for his attention.

He pried Hugh’s hands from his hair and closed his lips around Hugh’s cock one last time before releasing it with a lewd pop. Mads scooted himself back towards Hugh’s hips, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “I’ll have to see what other talents your tongue has another day. I don’t think I have the patience to find out today.”

Mads’ clothed erection rubbed against Hugh’s exposed cock, making both men shudder at the sudden friction. Hugh cried out when Mads ground their erections together again. 

“Oh fuck. _Fuck me_ , Mads. I need you inside me, p-please,” he stuttered. 

“I thought you would never ask,” Mads smiled against Hugh’s skin before climbing off of him, only to roughly grab Hugh by his hips and flip him onto his stomach. He slipped his underwear off and leaned over to reach the bedside table, grabbing both lube and a condom. 

“Have you ever done this… with a guy?” Mads asked, curious.

He settled at the foot of the bed and watched as Hugh repositioned himself onto his elbows and knees. “Once, a long time ago. I’ll be fine,” came Hugh’s reply.

“Then are you ready?” Mads asked, and Hugh nodded in response. Mads popped the cap on the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He moved to kneel behind Hugh, drawing circles in his lover’s lower back as he slowly pressed one finger in. He felt Hugh clench around his finger, and he waited for the tension to ease before slowly moving it in and out. After a few moments, he eased a second finger in and Hugh hissed at the pressure. Mads gave him time to adjust again, and soon Hugh was thrusting against his fingers. He curled them slightly and quickened the pace, drawing a moan from Hugh as he slammed back against Mads’ hand.

“Get on with it already,” Hugh growled, pushing backwards again when Mads scissored his fingers.

“Are you-”

“Yes I’m fucking _sure_ ,” Hugh cut him off.

Mads removed his fingers and tore the wrapper on the condom. He slid it over his erection before thoroughly coating himself with lube.

“Flip over again. While your back is lovely, I want to see you.”

Hugh blushed at Mads’ words and turned over to lay on his back. He spread his legs, an open invitation for Mads to continue. Mads scooted closer and Hugh lifted his hips off the mattress, wrapping his legs around Mads. Slowly Mads guided himself into Hugh, careful not to push too hard too fast. Hugh clenched at the intrusion but encouraged Mads to keep going, and eventually Mads was buried to the hilt. Mads studied Hugh’s face for any sign of discomfort, and when he saw nothing of that sort, he pulled back a little before thrusting back in.

“Holy sh-shit,” Hugh stuttered. Mads leaned over Hugh, dropping his hands to Hugh’s hips and grabbing them tightly. He thrust again, with more force this time. Hugh clawed at the sheets, crying out when Mads began to pick up a hard and steady pace. 

“God, you feel so amazing, Hugh,” Mads groaned. Hugh shifted slightly, raising his hips a little higher. The new angle drove Mads right into Hugh’s prostate, and he choked out Mads’ name in pleasure. Hugh desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Mads and pull him closer, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist clawing at the other man’s skin and he couldn’t leave marks. The last thing they needed was for wardrobe and makeup to see the evidence of their coupling bright and early Monday morning.  
He reached for himself instead, only getting a few strokes in before Mads moved to swat his hand away. Hugh whimpered at the loss of friction on his cock, but Mads quickened the pace yet again and all Hugh could focus on was the ever-increasing pleasure from Mads continually pounding his prostate. 

“Oh god, right fucking there, Mads. Fuck,” Hugh moaned. Each thrust made him cry out, and he was just beginning to see stars when Mads’ thrusts started to come more erratically. 

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?” Mads questioned, his breathing reduced to shallow pants. He was getting pretty close, but Mads could tell that Hugh was much closer. “Tell me what you want, Hugh,” emphasizing each word with another thrust.

Hugh moaned again, knuckles turning white as he grabbed harder at the sheets below him. “Y-you already know what I want,” he growled. “Don’t make me have to say it.”  
Mads pulled his length all the way out and further tightened his grip on Hugh’s hips. “I want to hear you say it,” Mads warned.

“Fuck, fuck, okay. Please, please let me come.” Mads pushed back in, slamming into Hugh’s prostate relentlessly. “Ah, shit! Now, Mads. _Please_ ,” he begged.

Mads thrust in deep, one final time. Hugh yelled Mads’ name as he arched his back off the bed, body in spasm as his orgasm crashed over him. He clenched hard around Mads’ cock, and the pressure mixed with Hugh’s blissed expression was enough to send him over the edge as well. Mads rolled his hips once, twice, groaning as he finally came.

He pulled out of Hugh and rolled over to fall back against the mattress. Mads tied off the condom and tossed it in the trash. He was half way off the bed to go grab something to clean them both up when he felt Hugh grab his right hand, pulling him back.

“Whatever you’re about to do, it can wait,” Hugh stated, bluntly. He was right, it could wait. Mads laid back down, wrapping his arms around Hugh to bring him closer. They had a lot to discuss, like what could happen if the fingerprints on Hugh’s hips didn’t fade in time, or what their current relationship is now after this. And they were also both desperately in need of a shower. But they were also both completely exhausted, and Mads wanted nothing more right now than to fall asleep with Hugh in his arms.

“But the lights-” Mads started, but Hugh quickly shushed him.

“Can still wait a while.”

“Fine, damn it,” he gave up. Mads ran his fingers through Hugh’s sweaty curls before placing a kiss on the crown of his head.

“ _With a cherry on top_ ,” Hugh chuckled, and Mads laughed along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Hugh can actually tie a cherry stem with his tongue but he does here and I have no shame.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://heartandseoulx.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
